All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Padme18
Summary: It's Christmas and the Atlantis team is going to Earth for a visit. John has something to ask Teyla, and O'Neill has a surprise for Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Stargate: Atlantis and the song "All I want for Christmas is you" is property

**Author's Note**: This takes place a year and a half after my last fanfic "Stranded" and is set during what would be the fifth season of Stargate: Atlantis, that is if there is one.

The lead members of the Atlantis Expedition sat around the conference table with Col. Carter at the head of the table. Lt. Col. John Sheppard sat at her right with Dr. Rodney McKay next to him, followed by Ronan Dex. Teyla Emmagen sat to Carter's left followed by Dr. Radek Zelenka.

"I've just received a message from the SGC. All of you, along with SG-1 and other members of the SGC, have been invited to the White House Christmas Party in honor of your service to the planet," Col. Carter said with a smile.

"Really, what exactly are they going to tell the other guests we do?" Rodney asked skeptically.

"We've always maintained that we work on deep space radar technology. If they mention what we do, they will probably use that as our cover story," Carter answered.

"What is the White House?" Teyla asked curiously.

"The White House is where the President of the United States lives. It's a big…white house," Sheppard explained with a frown, after all it was hard to explain something you had always known.

"Ronan, you will need to wear a tuxedo, and Teyla, a formal gown," Carter explained. "We leave tomorrow morning at 0800." The team stood and left the conference room, except for Teyla.

"Samantha?"

"Yes?" Sam answered.

"I do not believe I have a formal gown that would be appropriate to meet your President."

"No need to worry. I need to pick one up myself once we get to Earth. Vala and I were going to go shopping. You're more that welcome to come with us."

"Thank you, but I don't think I have anything to trade with your people for such a gown," Teyla told her concernedly.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it. Consider it a Christmas present and a thank you for all you've done for Atlantis and my people," Sam said walking over to Teyla and putting a hand on her shoulder.

XXX

"What's a Tuxedo?" Ronan asked the guys when the reached the hallway, clearly having no idea as to what a Tuxedo would be.

"Ah, the penguin suit. It's a black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie. Men usually wear them at weddings," Rodney explained.

"And Proms," John added.

"Well, I didn't go to my Prom," Rodney said indignantly.

"That doesn't surprise me," John threw a smirk at Rodney.

Rodney gave John a look that said 'what's that supposed to mean'.

"Once we get to Earth you guys will have to go get fitted for one at a rental shop," John continued, ignoring Rodney.

"What about you Sheppard?" Ronan asked.

"I have to wear my dress uniform. It's similar to a tuxedo. All male military personnel have to wear their dress uniforms at these kinds of events. Takes the guesswork out of it. The ladies get to wear gowns instead."

"At least we get to go home for Christmas," Radek said as they reached the cafeteria. "My family keeps asking why I can't come home for the holidays. I can't exactly tell them that I live in another galaxy." He chuckled.

"Yes, it will be nice to see my sister again. What about you Sheppard, going to visit your family? Introduce them to Teyla?" Rodney asked as he grabbed a plate of roast chicken for his lunch.

"Maybe, I know my mom would like her." He smiled. "I was actually planning on asking Teyla to marry me for Christmas."

"Really?" Rodney nearly choked on his food.

"Why are you so surprised?" Radek asked. "It's not like no one knows they have been seeing one another,"

"Now that we are going to Earth, I can buy a ring to ask her."

"A ring?" Ronan asked, still equally baffled at all the Earth customs being discussed.

"It's tradition on Earth for the man to give the woman a ring when he proposes to her," John took a bite of his lunch.

"Why don't we all go with you to pick it out?" Rodney asked.

"If you want," John said with a shrug. "I could probably use the input considering the last time I did this I was barely 19." Silence prevailed over the lunch, allowing them to finish eating and then get to packing.

XXX

The next morning the group assembled in the Jumper Bay. They climbed in, placed their bags on the floor, and took their seats. Colonel Sheppard sat in the pilot seat while Colonel Carter sat next to him.

"Control this is Jumper I, we're ready to go," John said into the comm, raising the jumper into the gate room launch tube.

"Roger that Jumper I," a technician answered.

"Dialing the halfway point in the gate bridge." Carter punched the buttons on the on-board DHD as the Jumper descended into the gate room.

"Major Lorne, I trust you to keep everything under control while we're gone," Carter said.

"Will do ma'am," he answered, waving from the balcony.

"Let's go," she said with look to John.

John moved the jumper forward and disappeared into the event horizon.

A few minutes later they emerged between two gates at the halfway point.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be at the SGC," He said turning his chair around to face the others.

"Well, good because I'm hungry," Rodney stated, breaking any hope for silence.

"We just had breakfast," Ronan glared at the brilliant astrophysicist.

"I know, but it will be almost noon on Earth."

"Rodney, shut up," Carter shook her head.

"Rodney, Ronan behave. As Colonel Sheppard stated, we will be at Stargate Command in a few minutes," Teyla stated in a low voice to quite everyone.

Carter then dialed the coordinates for Earth. The gate activated and they transmitted the Atlantis IDC before going through.

When they arrived, General Landry and SG-1 were standing in the control room waiting.

"Welcome to Earth. I'll meet you all in the briefing room," the General said over the comm.

Once the Puddle Jumper was stored on one of the above floors, the team made their way to the briefing room were General Landry and SG-1 were waiting.

"Welcome home Colonels, Doctors, and welcome to Earth Ms. Emmagen and Mr. Dex," the General said stretching out a hand for Teyla and Ronan.

"Thank you General, it is an honor to be here," Teyla said shaking the man's hand. Ronan shook the General's hand and nodded before taking a seat next to Teal'c. The Jaffa exchanged glances with the Setedan.

Colonel Carter exchanged hugs with her former teammates before she took a seat opposite the General. The rest of the team shook hands before sitting around the table.

"The President's Christmas party will be held on the 23rd. You all are on leave until the 28th when Colonel Carter and her team will return to Atlantis," General Landry said.

"Sir, I was hoping to visit my family, would that be possible?" Zelenka asked.

"Of course Doctor. We can have a military transport ready to take you the Czech Republic immediately after the President's party," Landry answered with a smile. "For now, you are all dismissed." Landry stood and walked back into his office. All three Colonels rose when the General did and relaxed as soon as his office door was closed.

"Well, ladies I guess we'll see you later?" Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked. He folded his arms and smirked.

"We're going to the mall to buy our dresses for the party," Vala Mal Doran answered as Colonel Carter shook her head.

San, Vala, and Teyla left the briefing room.

"Should we not also leave so that we may be fitted for tuxedoes?" Teal'c quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't see why not." Daniel answered. "Afterwards we could all do lunch."

"Perfect, then we can help Col. Sheppard pick out the ring for Teyla," Zelenka said as they began to leave the room. Daniel turned and stared at John with shock in his eyes, Teal's raised his eyebrow, and Cameron balked.

"Sheppard wants to buy Teyla a ring so he can propose," Ronan explained.

"Congratulations, Colonel Sheppard." Teal'c said. "I wish both of you many years of happiness together."

"Thank you Teal'c," Sheppard said, a little annoyed that Zelenka had spoiled his surprise.

"You're going to marry a woman from another planet?" Colonel Mitchell asked skeptically as they resumed their walk down the hall.

"There's nothing wrong with marrying a woman from another planet Mitchell." Daniel snapped at Mitchell. "I did it."

"Yes, but you didn't know you were married at first," Mitchell retorted.

"That may be so, but Daniel Jackson fell in love with Shar're," Teal'c responded in defense of both men. "That is why he did not return with General O'Neill after the first mission,"

"Besides, we all know how they feel." Ronan stated as the group rounded a corner.

"Ronan's right. Everyone has heard the gossip about those two," Rodney said also in defense of his friend and teammate.

"Thank you...I think," John said.

"The three of us have offered to help him pick out the ring. We could use a few other opinions," Zelenka said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I'd be honored to help," Daniel offered.

"As would I," Teal'c nodded. The Goa'uld had made both Daniel and Teal'c widowers.

"But isn't she the leader of her people?" Mitchell asked. "How do you know they'll accept you marrying her?"

"She may be the leader of the Athosians, but they have become our allies and her people trusted her to make that decision." Sheppard explained as the entered an elevator to take them to the surface. "If they don't accept me, that means they don't trust her to choose who she wants. I don't think that will be a problem,"

"Alright, I guess you guys know them better than we do," Mitchell finally conceded. "I'd just hate to see you jilted by an alien woman, Sheppard."

"Call me John."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Vala, and Teyla rounded the corner and walked towards the Dillard's store. All three of them carried a Victoria's Secret bag. Teyla carried a second bag from another store where she had bought a few pairs of jeans and some shirts to wear while on Earth.

"This store has some nice stuff and pretty decent prices." Sam dropped the to-go cup from the cafeteria into a trashcan as they walked into the store. They followed Sam to the formal wear section between the woman's suits and the juniors sections of the store.

An older woman, the saleslady, approached them from the register.

"Can I help you ladies?" she asked.

"We're looking for formal gowns for a Christmas dinner," answered Vala, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cutting it a little close to the wire aren't we ladies?" The older woman chided.

"Our occupations require a great deal of our time," Teyla commented.

"Well, I know how that can be," the saleslady said as she steered them away from the leftover, frilly homecoming gowns and towards the more adult gowns. "These should fit the occasion. If you need anything, I'll be right over there."

"Thank you," Sam nodded as the woman walked away.

The three began to look through the racks. Vala pulled out an ivory gown, shook her head, and put it back. _Not my style_. She kept looking through the racks searching for the perfect gown.

Sam pushed some gowns aside to look at a red gown, found her size, and pulled it out to try on. She also grabbed a dark green gown she thought looked festive, a white gown, and the ivory one Vala had first picked out.

Teyla spotted a blue gown with rhinestone accents, and decided to try it on. The style reminded her of an Athosian dress. She then found a deep royal purple gown in a vintage Earth style with a small train and selected it.

"Well, I don't see anything I like." Vala placed her hands on her hips, frowning at the selection.

"Come on Vala, you didn't even look that hard," Sam accused. "What about this one?" She held up a black strapless gown.

"I believe it is lovely," Teyla commented.

"It is more my style." Vala grinned.

"Try it on then."

After a few more minutes of looking, and finding some more things they liked, they went to the fitting room to try their selections on.

Teyla exited the small cubby first to look at herself in the mirror. She had a purple satin gown with a low neckline and a slit up the side to the thigh. Sam was next in the ivory gown Vala had rejected.

The saleslady walked over to them smiling. "You ladies look beautiful. Someone is going to be very impressed when they see you."

"I have never worn something like this before," Teyla said, awed at her appearance in the mirror.

"Colonel Sheppard will definitely be impressed." Vala stepped out of her own cubby and looked at Sam and Teyla before looking at herself in the mirror. "Hmm, nice," she commented about her own appearance.

"Is Colonel Sheppard your boyfriend?" the saleslady asked from the corner.

"Yes, we work together."

"Ah, I met my husband at work. Sometimes those kind of relationships can be hard to work out."

Sam nodded. She knew very well that it was hard to have a relationship with a co-worker, especially when the military regulations forbid it. "I think you should try the blue one. It matches your skin tones and your eyes better."

They retreated back into their cubbyholes and changed. Vala stepped out wearing the purple gown Teyla had just worn while Teyla wore the blue one she first picked up and Sam wore the deep green 'festive' one she had picked out.

"Ah god, it looks like I made my gown from my green BDU's!" Sam said, cringing visibly in the mirror.

"You're right," Vala agreed. "And this color does nothing for me either."

Sam turned around to look at her companions and her jaw dropped. "Oh My God! Teyla, you look exquisite. That dress is absolutely perfect. It reminds me of the sea," Sam closed her mouth.

"Wow," was all Vala could say.

"Judging by their reaction, I'd say that's it for you my dear." The saleslady said with a smile.

Teyla just smiled and Vala and Sam changed again while Teyla put her clothes back on. Vala walked out wearing the black gown Sam had picked out for her and Sam with another white one.

"Now this is more like it!" Vala said triumphantly as she examined the dress in the mirror.

Sam nodded her agreement, and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. "I don't know," She frowned.

"I don't see why you're having a problem, it's not like you have a date to this party," Vala commented from her dressing room cubby. "Unless, what Daniel said about you and General O'Neill is true."

"What exactly did Daniel say?" Sam curiously asked.

Teyla stood off to the side; she wasn't about to get involved in this little 'skirmish' between her friends.

"That you and the General have always been rather close," she opened the door and stepped out. "He said that if it wasn't for the military regulations the two of you would have hooked up long ago."

"Vala, Ja—General O'Neill and I have a strictly working relationship, we always have. He's my commanding officer anything else would be risking a court martial."

"Then why did you just almost call him Jack?" Vala teased. Teyla raised her eyebrows at Sam with a smile.

After trying on a few more dresses and very little further discussion Sam settled on the first dress she picked off the rack, a red satin backless gown with a slight train and velvet trim. They paid for the gowns and walked back into the mall.

XXX

John, Cameron, Daniel, Ronan, Rodney, Teal'c, and Radek walked into the Litman's jewelry store in the mall.

"Can I help you?" A man with a southern accent asked.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for an engagement ring." John announced.

"Ah, well we have some beautiful engagement rings over here," he directed them to a case filled with diamond rings of different sizes. They were split up along the length of the case looking at the different selections.

"What about this one?" Ronan pointed to a small half-carat diamond on a silver band.

John walked over and looked at it. "It's nice."

"No, it's too small. That's more like something you'd give a girl for her sweet sixteen not when you're going to ask her to spend the rest of her life with you!" Rodney commented from over John's shoulder. He took a few steps and pointed to a much larger ring, "This is more like it."

"Rodney, I don't think he's trying to impress her with how much money he has. Keep in mind, this is Teyla," Radek dismissed the ring. "Besides, what would you know about giving a girl a ring for her sixteenth birthday?"

"I agree with Ronan and Radek." Cameron said with a shrug from the door. "You don't want something too small or too big,"

"Teyla is the leader of her people. And from the few times I've talked with her I don't think material objects mean that much to her," Daniel began to explain. "Something big might even offend her."

"I am inclined to agree with Dr. Jackson and Col. Mitchell," Teal'c bowed his head.

John sighed, suddenly regretting bringing the entire gang along, "What do you have that is about one to one and a half carat's with a plain band?"

"These should be what you are asking for," the salesman led them to a corner of the display case.

John and the others looked the rings over briefly, "That one," he pointed to a small one and a half carat diamond on a white gold band.

"Nice," Cameron smiled. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

After examining it closer. "I'll take it."

"And I would like to buy that necklace," Daniel pointed to a silver chain necklace with a circular diamond pendant.

"Is that for Vala Mal Duran?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel didn't answer and the salesman helped him purchase it.

"What is it with you guys? I mean I can see Teal'c or Ronan falling for one them, but come on? They aren't even from 'around here'," Cameron protested, laughing hysterically.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Radek pushed his glasses up on his nose again and smiled.

Cameron just shook his head as they left the store.

XXX

As they were leaving Dillard's the girls ran into the guys.

"Good afternoon ladies!"

"Gentlemen," Sam looked at the small bags Daniel and John were carrying and smiled, "shopping for us?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss such information," Teal'c bowed.

"Well, then I guess we should be going," Vala noticed the small bags and smiled as well.

"Yes, we have a salon appointment," Sam said. They waved goodbye and turned, walking in the opposite direction. When they were out of ear shot Sam turned to her companions.

"Did you see the shopping bags Daniel and John had from the jewelry store?"

"Of course I did. I love jewelry!" Vala was grinning fiercely again.

"I do not believe that I understand," Teyla said confused.

"Men tend to give woman fancy jewelry for Christmas, it's sort of a tradition," Sam was grinning as well.

"But I have no occasion to wear it on Atlantis."

"That's the point! You're not supposed to have an occasion to wear it," Vala put out her hand showing a ring that had been her mother's and Sam and Teyla laughed as they left the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Teyla and Vala knocked on the door to Sam's hotel room at around 6:30PM. Sam quickly answered in bathrobe, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Come in," she said closing the door behind them. "I was just about to do my hair."

The ladies set about doing their hair and makeup. When they were done they looked at each other in the mirror.

"Well I think we'll surprise them with how we look," Vala said matter of factly.

"As do I," Teyla smiled.

They slipped on their dresses, matching shoes, and grabbed their purses. One last look in the mirror and they were out the door.

XXX

"What's taking them so long?" Ronan asked from a chair in the lobby. The rest of the Atlantis and SG-1 men either sat or stood in the general area. General Landry, Dr. Lam, and Sgt. Harriman stood near the door waiting.

"They're woman Ronan, they always take a long time to get dressed," John looked at him with a smile.

"And here they come," Cameron spotted them just as the elevator doors opened. He whistled.

The three women stepped out, smiled across the room, and began to walk over to the guys. Ronan, Radek, General Landry, and Dr. Lam stood up as they approached.

John turned to look and his mouth dropped open at the sight of Teyla in a beautiful royal blue gown. He'd never scene her look so beautiful before. "Wow!"

"Good evening gentlemen," Sam smiled.

"Col. Carter, Vala, Teyla you ladies look lovely," General Landry said.

"Thank you general."

"Teyla you look…" John was at a loss for words. She only smiled up at him.

"Yes, well can you go now?" Rodney asked annoyed.

Radek shook his head and steered Rodney towards the door. General Landry and some of the others followed them out to the two limos waiting for them: one for the SGC and another for Atlantis.

John continued to stare at Teyla for a few more moments.

"Is something wrong John?" Teyla asked.

"No. You look beautiful," he led her outside to the limo leaving SG-1 and Col. Cater alone in the lobby.

"As do you Col. Carter." Teal'c said to Sam.

"Thank you Teal'c. You boys don't look bad yourselves."

"Daniel, don't you have anything to say about my dress?" Vala pouted.

"It's very…you," he stammered.

"Is that all your going to say?" Vala nearly hit him. "I spent hours picking out the right dress."

Sam chuckled. "Don't believe her Daniel, she didn't spend that much time looking."

"Let's go people," Landry called from the door of the hotel.

The members of SG-1 got into their limo and Sam walked over to the one for Atlantis personnel.

"Uh, Colonel since you and I seem to be dateless…would you allow me to escort you?" Rodney nervously spat out the question.

Sam blinked, but before she could say anything General O'Neill walked up. "She's with me tonight Doctor."

"General," Sam smiled wide when she saw him. She took his arm and allowed herself to be led to his limo.

"Give it up Rodney," Radek shook his head as Rodney stepped into the limo, then slammed the door closed..

XXX

Before they sat down to traditional Christmas dinner, the President introduced them as his special guests. He was able to say that they did a great deal for the country without actually saying what it is they do. Then they had a delicious dinner prepared by the White House chef of turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, corn, and other vegetables eaten for Christmas in America.

Then it was time for the entertainment. A live band played while the guests were invited to dance in the ballroom. Ronan and Teal'c discussed the differences and similarities of their two cultures, Rodney was trying to impress a single woman, Jack talked to the joint chiefs, and the others stayed off to the side undetected for most of the evening.

Sam and Teyla we're standing in a corner when John approached them. "You know you ladies are standing under mistletoe?" he smirked.

Sam looked up and sighed at the sight.

"That means I owe you a kiss," he leaned down and kissed Teyla lightly.

"Don't even think about it Colonel."

"I wouldn't dream of it Ma'am." John said quickly.

The singer finished her current song "Santa Baby" and began to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen next we have a request. This one is to Teyla from John." She smiled and the band began to play the opening notes.

Teyla looked from Sam to John not knowing what to say or do.

"Shall we dance?" John asked taking her arm. The two walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to sway to the music.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

"This is one of my favorite Christmas songs," John whispered.

Teyla listen for a moment, "It…is a very interesting song."

"Listen to the lyrics," he instructed.

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is... _

_You_

"Teyla, I love you more than anything." This caused Teyla to smile. "Which is why I want to ask you something." He paused then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day_

John opened the box and revealed the ring. Teyla just stared at it not sure what to say. It was unlike the jewelry of her people.

"Teyla, will you marry me?" John asked. "All I want for Christmas is you."

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby_

Teyla looked up at John and then down at the rink, then back again. Her surprised look turned into a smile. "Yes John. I will marry you."

John slipped the ring onto Teyla's finger and kissed her. Several people had stopped dancing when they saw him pull out the ring box and turned to watch. They now smiled. John and Teyla continued to dance until the song ended, then joined their friends and co-workers for dessert.

"Congratulations Col. Sheppard, Ms. Emmagen," Teal'c bowed as he congratulated the two.

"Thank you Teal'c," Teyla smiled.

Sam gave Teyla a hug and whispered congratulations in her ear. She was happy for her friend, but the sadness and pain that she would never be able to be able to be with the man she loved began to get to her. She scanned the room looking for Gen. O'Neill, finally spotting him across the room talking to the Secretary of Defense.

"Don't worry; Teyla is still part of the team. I asked Col. Carter a few months ago if she could stay on the team if I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. Right Col?" John explained to the others.

Hearing her name called Sam turned back to her friends. "Right. You work well together. I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled distantly. "If you will excuse me a moment."

When they nodded Sam turned and left, walking to a door that led to the rose garden.

Daniel watched her retreat with concern.

"Well, where is my present?" Vala interrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"My present! Vala made a swing to hit him again. "I saw that bag from the jewelry store when we ran into you at the mall."

Daniel ducked out of the way. "Ah, that. You're going to have to wait 'til Christmas to get it."

"But that's so far away."

"It's only a day Vala."

She pouted causing Daniel and everyone else to laugh.

The conversation quickly turned to talk of when John and Teyla would have their wedding. Would it be in Atlantis or on Earth? Spring or Fall? Traditional Earth wedding, an Athosian one, or a combination of both?

"Howdy campers," Jack approached them with a smile.

"General: Enjoying the party?" Cameron asked the older man.

"Not really. Everyone wants to know how things are going at the SGC and Atlantis."

"With all due respect sir, you are the head of the program," Cameron said.

"Yes. I'm beginning to regret taking the job," Jack sarcastically responded.

"You do not like your job, General?" Teyla asked.

"It's not that I don't like running the program, I just hate the paperwork. I'd rather be out there with you guys again rather than stuck behind a desk all day. Besides there are other things I'd like to do but can't as long as I'm in charge." Everyone nodded as if they understood, but really only Teal'c and Daniel knew what he meant with his last statement. "By the way, you guys seen Sam?"

"Colonel Carter excused herself a few minutes ago, Generel," Radek answered.

"I believe she went to the garden," Teal'c smiled.

"Thanks." Jack walked away and towards the door to the garden. He looked out the glass doors and saw Sam sitting on a bench a few yards away. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked out into the snow-dusted garden.

XXX

Sam sat on a bench in the White House rose garden teary eyed and staring out into space. Jack quietly approached her.

"Sam?"

"General, I didn't here you coming," she chocked back tears as she stood.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sir."

"One, we're off duty, call me Jack. And two, if you were fine you wouldn't be crying." Sam sighed and tried to turn away, but Jack put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I know you Sam, the only time I've seen you cry was when someone died. Something has to be bothering you."

"I'm just happy for John and Teyla," she lied.

"No, that's not it."

She pulled herself away and looked out over the snow covered garden.

"I…" her voice began to break, "I know we told each other how we felt when we went fishing with the Daniel and Teal'c, but it isn't enough anymore to just know. I want what they have."

Jack sighed in response.

"I want you to be able to put your arms around me and be with me with out having to worry about the regulations."

"We can." She turned back to him shocked.

"How? You are still my commanding officer, and you keep saying that you won't let me give up my job."

"That's because the program needs you. They don't need me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

"I turned in my resignation yesterday," Sam's eyes widened.

"I'm sick of being the head of the program. I want to be with you," he raised a hand to her face and whipped away her tears. They stared at one another for a moment. Then Jack leaned down and kissed her. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jack pulled her closer and ran his hand down her bare back. Despite the freezing weather and the snow that was slowly falling neither of them felt the least bit cold. They were completely lost in each other.


End file.
